Three Kings of The Zanno
by ragnorokrising
Summary: ikkaku Madarame, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Kiaen Shiba are a special soul reaper strike team, because of thier unique abiltiy to become animal hollows or Zannos. when zannos start to appear in karakura, the three are sent out to destroy them. full sumary insid
1. 3 King Of the Zanno

Three Kings of the Animals

Three Kings of The Zanno

Disclaimer: I own only my creations, so nun of you steal them. You can barrow if you ask.

A/N: I was just thinking up random ideas and a though of my friend zephyrfiction's new story Tokyo Mew Mew: Culture Clash and I decided to write a new story, so I thought of my three favorite characters and suddenly this idea came to me.

Summary: Kiaen shiba, Ikkaku Madarame, and Byakuya Kuchiki all have three things in common. One, they all have a bankia that they can use. Two, they all hate soul society, and Three; they all have a hidden power that they have yet to discover. As the powers begin to reveal themselves, a race of beings will appear and begin to destroy hollows and soul reapers alike. When they come in contact with these three, they reveal a secret to the three that will change their existence forever.

--

"Ikkaku, wake up. They captain needs us." said Yamichiki, slapping Ikkaku repeatedly.

'I'll ba her ina hec." said Ikkaku through a pillow.

'What, you don't sound right. Can you say that again?" asked the bad hair pretty boy.

'I said I'll be there in a sec, jack ass. Now leave me alone." said the bald shinigami, grabbing a drink of sake, then threw it at his squad's fifth seat, knocking off his wig, exposing the hair below. Ikkaku busted out laughing and said "WHAT THE FUCK?! You still haven't fixed what the Shiba guy did to your hair?" laughed Ikkaku. He got a kick to the face and kept laughing.

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up." And that's exactly what he did. Fifteen minutes later, Ikkaku was in the meeting hall with Byakuya Kuchiki. The General Captain was standing on his usual podium and approached them both. "Both of you are incredibly powerful soldiers, and we need some one to take out an Espeda. He is ranked number nine, and he uses the body of Kiaen Shiba as a disguise, so should you see him, do not be fouled."

"Yes sir!" they said in unison. A portal opened up and they stepped through, to find a large group of hollows was attacking Ichigo and Rukia. "Shatter, Senbonzakura." said Byakuya, holding the blade vertically in front of his nose. The blade melted and was replaced by one thousand small blades that looked like cherry blossom petals. They cut down the hollows, and returned to the hilt of Byakuya's Zanpakutou. Brother," said Rukia, giving him a hug, "what are you doing here?" he returned the hug and said "We were sent here to kill the ninth Espeda. You shoul stay back, or it could emotionally break you. He fights using the body of Kiaen Shiba." Rukia's face went ghost white. An explosion went off and a man with short spiked hair appeared carrying what looked like a staff with three blades connected by small pieces of metal, and a row of shark scales on the bottom that sot of water that he could use to attack.

"I'm guessing that that's him." said Ikkaku with a yon before he went shikia and began to attack. The spear head and the three staff heads met in a dead lock, both fighters trying to gain ground. "Nice weapon, but I have one more trick up my sleeve…split." said the battle loving shinigami, causing the spear to split in three, and he swung the end up, grabbed it, and slammed it into the enemy. A wave of energy surged through Ikkaku's arm, and when the spear's end made contact with Kiaen's stomach, a ghost version of Kiaen shot out and a guy with two hollow masks in a tube stood next to a shinigami version of the spear using enemy.

"What the hell? What just happened?" said the hollow test tube.

"I don't give a fuck, but if you are the Espeda we are looking for then I am inclined to say that I'm gonna kick your ass using…bankia." and the spear became a twin set of giant halberds with a fan blade hovering behind him, with huge chain links connecting them all together. He jumped into the air and brought down the blades, cutting open the tube, and causing the masks to spill out, and he stepped on them, destroying them.

Rukia ran to Kiaen and said "Kiaen, I can't believe it's really you."

"Hey…Kuchiki…how's it…goin' lately?" and he blacked out. Ikkaku put him on his shoulder and carried him back to the portal. They got back to the meeting hall. They gave a complete report on the fight and got a very strange reply "I was wondering when your powers would surface, but when Kiaen supposedly died, the three kings were though to be no more."

"What are you talking about Captain General?" said Byakuya.

"You three are the Three Kings of The Zanno."

A/N: I think this story has potential, but leave a review if you like it. Or if you didn't. I don't really care. I'll explain the Zanno in the next chapter.


	2. Roar, Hartonno!

Roar, Hartonno

Roar, Hartonno

Disclaimer: I own the zanno, and you can't have them, but you can barrow if you ask.

A/N: We go into an explanation about the zanno, and Ikkaku encounters his.

--

"What the fuck is a zanno?" asked the confused Ikkaku.

"A zanno is a hollow animal. Their was once a race of shinigami called the fregcards. They could access thier inner zanno. They were killed off by the Quincy after the first two thousand years of existence."

"And what does this have to do with us?" lazily asked Kiaen.

"It was revealed that the three kings were conducting experiments on themselves, and were able to merge themselves with three shinigami before the experiment went south and exploded, killing the shinigami, and turning them into humans. The humans died eighty years later, and became shinigami once again. They received zanpakutous and quickly rose in rank. Those shinigami are you." explained the General Captain.

'So we have to-" started Ikkaku, but a lower rank shinigami raced in saying "General Captain, I am sorry to interrupt your meeting, but a number of hollows that look like animals have been terrorizing Karakura town, and have some how destroyed the barrier that kept humans from seeing spirits." he panted in exhaustion. "Thank you, but I will handle it." he said, dismissing the young man.

"Should we go and destroy them, sir?" asked Byakuya in his noble voice.

"Yes, but don't listen to them if they tell you any thing."

"YES SIR!" and they flashed stepped to a portal. When they got to the real world, they found Ichigo and his friends fighting and losing against the zanno assault. The three shinigami switched to shikia and began to engage them. "Wait kings, we have come to take you back for awakening." said a giant panther with a blade with green mist around it on the tip of its tail, and little knifes for hairs.

"Who the fuck are you freak?" said Ikkaku.

"I am the zanno, Gotryuit." said the panther. "I was assigned to lead the assault to bring you out of hiding and to do this." and he lunged at Ikkaku, shooting some kind of black web from his tail. It incased Ikkaku in a cocoon, and hooked it on his tail and ran away with it.

--

INSIDE IKKAKU'S INNER WORLD

"Where the hell am i?" asked Ikkaku, his question echoing every where.

"You are in your soul. And I am your reason for being here." A detached voice said.

"Who the hell is that." yelled Ikkaku. A lion with a set of silver and gold lines curving up and down his torso appeared in front of him. "I am Hartonno, your zanno king. I have brought you here because my troops have come after you."

"Like I'm gonna believe that. You're just that lazy excuse for my zanpakutou in disguise."

"If you don't believe me, then I'll show you my powers." And he jumped into the air, extended his claws, and landed with them sinking into the earth. They went further into the earth, and then his tail. Two rows of halberds like his bankia erupt out, one after the other, then a row of fan blades erupted down the middle, and it finally ended with chains shooting out of his mouth and connecting together to make serpent that slithered around, with two of the halberds for teeth.

"Can your zanpakutou do that?" said Hartonno with a hint of pride growing in his voice.

"No, the lazy bastard can't. So explain how I use your power, or is it just some kind of mask like Ichigo's Vizard powers?" demanded Ikkaku.

"Whao, whao, whao. Do you really think I'm just gonna hand you my powers? You have to defeat me first." And Ikkaku's zanpakutou appeared in his hand and he screamed "Bankia!" causing his sword to become two halberds and a fan blade connected by heavy chain links. He shunpoed over to him and cut open his right leg. He stabbed him in the chest, and the two halberds met with the ten claws, showering sparks in every direction. Ikkaku kicked Hartonno in the chest and cut him up with one halberd, and down with the second. He bent down and jumped at Hartonno and jammed the fan blade into Hartonno chest.

Hartonno shot a length of chain and rapped Ikkaku in them. He garnpued over to him and began to rapidly slash Ikkaku. What he didn't realize was that the dragon crest on the bankia was filling up quicker and quicker. The red dye got to the top and a wave of energy erupted from the halberd and vaporized the chains, giving Ikkaku time to shunpo over to, do a spin, and send five large lines of blood into the air, and five more flow to the ground.

"Fine, I can go on no more, you must go now, and use my power to save your friends from my troops."

"Right, see you later/" and as Ikkaku began to walk away, Hartonno said "WAIT! You have to have the release command to use my form."

"You have a fuckin release command? Ichigo doesn't use a release command, so why should I?"

"I am not a weak little hollow like the one in side Ichigo Kurosaki. I am a zanno, and you are a fregcards."

"I hate that name. Its so dam retarded. We should be called the…The Niors. Now, explain this release command."

"When we merged with the three soul reapers when we were alive, we absorbed their zanpakutous first, and we couldn't use our full power unless we yelled out a command."

"I have t beat the crap out of a certain zanno so could you hurry things up?"

"Impatient little… When we merged with them, we limited our power to state where we must use commands to increase them. Our version of Shikia is hunguo and bankia is ferhuo. Now, my hunguo release command is…"

--

Byakuya and Kiaen raced after the panther and cocoon, they got to a clearing, and Senbonzakura cut him off. "Give back Ikkaku, now, or else." said Byakuya in his most threatening voice he could manage.

"I can't do that until the king is done training him and that won't be until-" started Gotryuit but then, all of a sudden, BAMM. The cocoon exploded open, and Ikkaku came out on all four and said "Slash the ground and bind the sky in chains, Hartonno!" and he let out a roar that rapped his body in a mist, and when the roar subsided, Ikkaku looked like a lion with chains rapped around his left leg, a two sided blade with a fan blade at the top for a tail, black white fur with gold stripes going down his body from his left ear to his shoulder blades, and split into three pieces.

One went down his left side and spiraled, ending in a dragon head symbol in the middle. Another went down his right, rapped around his torso and back left leg. The final stripe became a wing pattern on both sides of his back, and an extension leading to a chain on his back right leg. His muzzle was gold, and had a mask like a hollows, with a golden feather following on the right temple. He let out a roar, and the zanno all converged and attacked him. After five minutes, the bodies exploded outward, showing a once again changed Ikkaku.

The stripes had turned red, with flecks of sliver, and the chains had rapped his entire body, and the tail had changed, becoming a humongous halberd, and split into many. He swung the tails, sending small knives flying out at the attacking zanno, and let out another roar. Gotryuit jumped up behind Ikkaku, and extended the poison tipped blade out at his king. "Rip out, bind the body, and imprison the mind, Chains of Hephaestus." said Ikkaku/Hartonno, causing the chains to snap down the middle, and form around the zanno shinigami. They tail snapped off, and Ikkaku stood up, turning the chains into armor, and strapping three swords to his back, on each hip, and holding one in each hand.

"If you think you can take my Chains of Hephaestus transformation, then try it." screamed Ikkaku. Five zanno jumped above him, and Ikkaku punched the ground, bleeding the metal into the ground. Five huge links of chain shot out and rapped around the enemy. He slammed them into the ground, pulled the chains back into the armor, and slammed two halberd together, then two more, and shot out a slash of pure raging rieatsu. "You have proven that you can use our king's powers. We proudly serve you, Ikkaku Hartonno Madarame." said Gotryuit, in a fashion resembling a bow.

"Hartonno said that you are to serve me, and that you and only you are to stay with me."

"Yes Sir, I will. Troops, go back home." yelled Gotryuit, slashing open a portal for the troops to go through. Ikkaku changed back, and they opened up another portal to soul society. Ikkaku reported all the things that happened in the inner world, and then the fight. "This information is very interesting. I will add it to the fregcard information." said the captain of the twelfth division.

"it's not fregcard anymore. It was changed to The Niors, dumb ass." yelled out Ikkaku at the white masked captain.

"Shut the fuck up you bald headed-"

"Rip the ground and bind the sky in chains, Hartonno!" roared Ikkaku, transforming into his hunguo form. "Chain raid." and the chains around his two legs un-rapped, fell to the ground, and sunk into the earth. Two more chains appeared on his legs, and did the same, and three more sets followed suit. They came up in straight lines in a tight circle, and rapped him in a chain coffin.

"Finally, some one shut him up." said Kenpatchi Zaraki, sighing from the boredom.

"One more thing captains, Gotryuit is ordered to stay here in soul society with me. He can summon my third of the troops at my command to help us."

"That could be useful when we fight the winter war with Aizen."

"Yes, but by then, Kiaen and Byakuya will have zanno of their own."

"Yes, yes, well just have to have you train with them. Meeting Dismissed."

A/N: this is my most complicated chapter, because I am watching Johnny Test, and I keep going off track. I hope you like it, and I will not update again until it's been a week, I get ten reviews, or I have updated all my other stories.


End file.
